


A Fortuitous Encounter

by Aludneva_of_Uberwald



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chance Meetings, First Kiss, M/M, Molly House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aludneva_of_Uberwald/pseuds/Aludneva_of_Uberwald
Summary: „Mr Segundus,“ he sounded amused and almost amiable „to be honest this is the last place I would expect to meet gentleman such as yourself,“ Childermass uttered and took a few steps towards him. It seemed like their encounter here is truly a coincidence.„I bet there are plenty of gentlemen in here,“ Segundus remarked.„Not many so decent and prim.“Segundus doubted that he could be called either decent or prim.





	A Fortuitous Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been reading about gay subculture in 18th and 19th century and I was like - I can use that in JSAMN fanfic.
> 
> I’m quite nervous to post this for two reasons:  
> 1\. It’s the first time I wrote something overtly shippy.  
> 2\. It’s the first time I wrote a story in English. English is not my native language so please excuse some inappropriate use of vocabulary. I firmly believe I will get better with practise.
> 
> But I want to actively engage with fandom so I’m posting it anyway.
> 
> Also thanks to Enikawa_Moriko for corrections.
> 
> All characters belong to Susanna Clarke (and I feel like I should apologize for what I've done with them).

Summer 1807

That night it was the first time, until now unblemished, John Segundus entered a Molly house.[1] He has been aware of existence of such a places for years, but until today he has been putting the thought of visiting a Molly house aside. Nevertheless he has been staying in London for a few weeks and two days ago he had eavesdroped conversation of two young gentlemen regarding the public house where the said Molly house was situated and the notion of actually being intimate with someone could not leave his mind ever since. It proved to be rather distracting and made his thoughts much more carnal than one’s should be while studying the family of Absaloms.

If you asked Segundus he would say that he was celibate (as many other scholars) so he could focus purely on his academical studies. But, as he reluctantly admited to himself, his lifestyle was more caused by cowardice than anything else. He pondered for a moment if he should regret losing his virginity, but then he reminded himself that he is indeed not a young maiden and therefore there is no reason for treasuring it.

So now he was standing here in surprisingly crowded backroom of a London public house and had no idea what he should do. That being said he knew excatly why he was here. He was determined to get his first kiss and maybe more from any agreeable man. However he was not sure how to achieve this goal since in this room, where everyone seemed to know each other, he felt utterly lost. He wondered if a drink would help, but dismissed that idea immediately remmembering his distaste for alcohol.

Suddenly one specific man caught his attention. Not because he was exceptionally handsome (although there was something attractive about his wild appearance), but because Segundus knew that he had seen him before. It was Norrell’s servant. A several months had passed since Segundus has seen him for the last time (not since The Miracle of York), but Childermass did not have face one could easily forget. Segundus did not hold Mr Norrell in high regard (even though he admired his abbilities), but he was not sure what to think about his servant, as Childermass certainly looked like an outlaw from northern moors, but when they talked he seemed to be quite well-mannered. Would it make Segundus less of a slut if he submited himself to a man he had already knew?

Then an unpleasant thought sneaked into his mind. What if Childermass has been following him? Segundus could easily imagine, that Norrell was not pleased with him not abandoning his studies and Segundus‘s presence here alone would be enough to destroy him.

Should he run away? Should he approach him? Segundus did not have to waver over this for long, because Childermass turned his head and looked directly at him.  
An expression of surprise briefly ran across his face, but then he smirked and said:

„Mr Segundus,“ he sounded amused and almost amiable „to be honest this is the last place I would expect to meet gentleman such as yourself,“ Childermass uttered and took a few steps towards him. It seemed like their encounter here is truly a coincidence.

„I bet there are plenty of gentlemen in here,“ Segundus remarked.

„Not many so decent and prim.“

Segundus doubted that he could be called either decent or prim.

„I must confess that this the first time I am in such a society. It is quite placatory to see a familiar face here.“

„I suppose that we came here with the same intention,“ Childermass voiced what has been hanging in the air since they started talking.

Segundus felt a jolt of panic in his stomach, but he was firmly decided that he will not let his fear of unknown to defeat him. So he looked Childermass straight into the eyes and answered: „I hope so.“

„Does it mean you find me sufficient?“ Childermass enquired with a tilt of his head.

That was quite an understatement.

„Yes“ He is not going to give up now.

Childermass steped a little closer to him. Segundus’s heartbeat noticeably sped up when Childermass put his hands onto Segundus‘s cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. It was tentative and considerate - not rough and demanding as Segundus had expected from him. It was Segundus who parted his lips and deepen the kiss. Childermass tasted mainly like tobacco, but Segundus did not mind. He was far too overjoyed to be at last so close to someone. To a man. To this day he did not imagine what his first kiss would be like as he did not believe that it could actually happen. Not many people would consider a crowded room full of men in various stages of drunkenness an ideal place for their first kiss, but Segundus was content enough. He pulled himself even closer to Childermass which caused him to hit his back against the nearby wall. Childermass let out a little laugh – more caused by surprise than amusement. Segundus has never imagined that he would be the one taking the leading role, but now, to his surprise, he found himself pining the other man against the wall.

Childermass all at once broke the kiss: „Would it be too bold of me if I asked you to follow me to my lodgings?“

„That would be most agreeable.“ Segundus answered.

He has already done the most dangerous thing in his life. Of course he is going get the most out of it.

„I assume that if would not be cautious to walk out together,“ Segundus said – slightly displeased.

„Do not worry about that,“ Childermass answered „there is already dark outside and I do not think many people would notice one shadow more.“

Childermass closed his eyes for a moment and Segundus felt unexpected tingling all over his body. He looked around. Everything, except Childermass, suddenly looked like seen through a smoked glass. Segundus did not think that this night could get even more exciting, but Childermass managed it. A sheer delight of expiriencing magic the first hand almost overshadowed thrill of previous events.

„You are magician,“ Segundus chuckled „Did you cover us with a shadow? Does Norrell know you can do that?“

„Partly,“ Childermass smiled at Segundus.

„Can you tell me how you did it?“ Segundus asked - slipping back to his usual scholarly self.

„That would be difficult. I myself have only slight notion how I do it.“

„Do you know some other spells?“

„One or two,“ Childermass shruged.

Segundus was not a clingy person, but now he wished to have this man around for longer than just one night.

It was fairly remarkable, he later thought, that two dubiously official magicians met each other that night in London Molly house. 

###### [1]

  
Molly houses were illegal establishments (usually situated in backrooms of public houses or brothels) where men of certain interests could meet each other and eventually pursue said interests.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone else sometimes has two headcanons about certain character which contradict each other? That’s what I have both with Segundus and Childermass. It's like I’ve got two separated universes in my head – in one they’re aro/ace and in the other they’re gay (and I’m going to write about both of them)


End file.
